What The Hell?
by chibisansempei
Summary: Chapter from one of my other stories. /Freeing Gaara\ Iashu Tsuki is about to go to sleep when something flashes in front of her minds eye and it isn't so innocent./I need some feed back because I'm a little 'if'y on this kind of stuff. PLEASE talk to me\


_Warning: _**Okay,**** to start this off, I gave this thing the title it has for a_ reason._ It was about two o'clock in the morning and I was already sleep deprived and running on about four and a half hours to begin with. **(Normal for me but still not good ... sleep deprivation really messes with my head... so does everything else actually :Shrugs: ... anyway)

_Disclaimer: _**There is only a ****_small_**** mention of Gaara in here and sadly he still doesn't belong to me. **:Cries in an emo corner. Emo person kicks me out so goes to cry in a non emo corner... Not-emo emos **(1)** kick me out too. Cries in the middle the room for all to see.:

**This is a random part of another story I am writing (Freeing Gaara) but won't be showing itself for a while, but I want to know what everyone thinks **_**now **_**because I don't know when I'll **_**finally**_** get to post it.**

_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,**_

Iashu was leaning against the head bored of her bed in a sea of stuffed animals, massaging a bruise on the upper part of her right arm. Tired from the very long fight with Gaara,_ that damned red head_, she decided the it was time for some shut eye. She would need some sleep for the fight that was bound to happen the next day, just like every other freakin' day. As she was maneuvering herself to get comfy, a few plushies fell to the floor to join the one already littering her floor.**(2)**

Just as she was leaving the world of the conscious behind her, a picture of very sweaty skin assaulted her vision. With it came gasping and moaning and sighing and it sounded so realistic that she could have _sworn_ it was coming from right next to her instead of from the inside of her head. They were all full of lust and pleasure, you could tell that whoever it came from was _really_ enjoying themselves.

As another image squeezed itself to the forefront of her mind, Iashu shot into a sitting position, eyes wide and heart racing.

_A head was tilted so far back that a pair of shoulders lifted from the sheets. Hungry lips that were attached to the soft flesh moved to reveal a small red spot outlined in slightly bleeding teeth marks. Another cry of pleasure._

At first, Iashu thought that she was dreaming but quickly squashed that thought. Especially when the next image came.

_A hand slowly slid across glistening skin. It made its way up to a swollen breast and roughly squeezed earning another loud moan of both pain and pleasure._

Iashu couldn't believe what what was going on. She _really_ didn't want to see it and closing her eye only mad it seem more real. Her thinking was cut off by another moan.

_Lips, open in labored breathing. They closed with a slight hiss and whimpered then opened again with a gasp. Another set of lips came into the picture and bit into the lower lip then pulled back for second before descending once more and a tongue dove in, meeting the others own._

Iashu was flushed and starting to sweat.

_Nails raked across a back, leaving a long trail of blood in its wake. The crimson liquid flowed to the side and fell to the dark blue of the sheets below. Another moan, louder than the ones before, but with no hint of pain or discomfort. The hands continue to move up and tangled themselves into a mess of dark colored hair. The right arm was tightly bandaged._

Iashu tried to get up so she could... _something_. Maybe splash some water on her face. Something, something, to get rid of the images flashing through her minds eye. She struggled to move and finally made it to the edge, before she fell to the floor and scattered more stuffed animals. She then tripped her way across her bedroom to her personal bathroom. About half way there...

_The bandaged hand slowly made it's way down theglossy back and dug its nails into the rounded flesh, adding even more blood to the steadily growing amount from everywhere else._

With horror, Iashu realized that she was currently supporting a tightly bandaged right arm and that _all_ of her bedding was some shade of blue. With a little more urgency, she staggered her way to the sink, looking for the world like she was _very_ drunk, but...

_Lips softly brushed against a sweaty forehead. A hand, sprawled across a smooth chest, it twitched a bit._

As the image faded two words echoed in her mind

_"Oyasumi kazoku."_

Iashu looked into the mirror as she finally made it to the bathroom and with a startled cry, fell to the floor, only to bolt right back up and cover her mouth as she looked once more into the mirror. Her normally black eyes were fading from a pure white back to their rightful obsidian color.

"What the hell?" came her whisper as she stared at her reflection for a few more seconds. She splashed a generous amount of _very_ cold water onto her face and looked into the mirror one last time before drying her face off. On her way back to bed she was praying that she wasn't crazy and that the flashing images wouldn't return. Finally satisfied that they would be, Iashu slipped off to sleep. Oddly enough she dreamed of giant orange bunnies trying to force her into a pink and yellow, horizontally stripped dress. Maybe she is crazy... but only a little bit.

_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,**_

**(1)**- I was talking to a friend, and it _really_ seemed like we were both high (I don't get high just so you know... sleep deprivation I swear!!) and we began to talk about emo people and some how my friend decided that since calling someone emo just meant you were saying that they were really emotional that emos actually weren't really emo so she calls emo people 'not emos'... I'm still not exactly sure _how_ she came to that conclusion but... :Shrugs:

**(2)**- Iashu has _a lot _(understatement of the year...) of stuffed animals from her grandfather, who was really the only person, besides her younger brothers, that actually liked her and he spoiled her rotten. She has more plushies than any seven kids you can think of.

I would REALLY love a review please. I'll even take flames... and NOT burn your house down in the middle of the night, like I have a tendency to threaten to do, if you send one. Also _PLEASE _ make me a happy author and read my other stories.

Ja!

-Chibi


End file.
